


Ashes

by queensassy156



Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Long
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28663632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queensassy156/pseuds/queensassy156
Summary: Years after the cross eyes have been disbanded and things have gone back to normal, a new threat brews in the darkness looking to destroy anything in the way of its unknown goal. Before it can begin its plan, it must sit and observe both worlds... Plus, its the new year celebration soon! Not even a shadowy organization is allowed to disturb that!
Relationships: Noi & Shin (Dorohedoro), Noi/Shin (Dorohedoro)
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey, Nikaido!” Kaiman shouted from around the corner, “the shipment of new dishes came!” He came around the corner holding two boxes on each shoulder.

“Careful with those! They’re expensive!” Nikaido yelled back, holding two more boxes and carrying them into her shop, Kaiman close behind. Once she set the boxes down, she closed the door behind Kaiman while he unpacked the boxes as carefully as he could. 

“Why’d you order all these fancy plates and stuff anyways?” Kaiman flipped one of the forks over in his hand, waving it a little.

“They’re not that fancy, they’re just not the crappy plates we had before.” 

“I dunno, some of these have some fancy designs on them”

“Okay so maybe some of them are a little fancy.” Nikaido chuckled. “We’ve been getting a lot more customers lately though, and with things having settled down a bit between humans and magic users we gotta be ready for some higher up customers.” 

Kaiman shrugged in agreement and kept unloading the boxes. They worked in silence for a few minutes before Nikaido decided to turn on the tv. 

“Once you’re done you can have some of the left over gyoza from last night.” Nikaido finished up the boxes she could get without Kaiman and began heating up the gyoza for him. “The new year’s celebration is in a few days, the shop is gonna be packed.”

“You’re staying open for new years?” Kaiman put away the last stack of plates. “I thought you were gonna close up so we can go to the shops and stuff.”

“I will, but I wanna go a little later in the day. Ill probably just close up early.” 

Kaiman nodded, sitting down while he waited for his gyoza. The TV played the news quietly in the background, talking about En’s upcoming plans in the sorcerer’s world. 

“He’s been trying to get sorcerers to stop practicing here in Hole for awhile now. Hasn’t been going off too well with everyone.” Nikaido set a plate and silverware in front of Kaiman, not looking at him or the TV. “If he did manage to stop it, I feel like Hole wouldn’t quite be the same, ya know? I mean, It’d be great, but I feel like some other thing would just start happening instead.”

“Yeah, I guess.” Kaiman placed a napkin on his lap. “I say whatever happens happens, and we deal with it when we get there.” Nikaido laughed as she served him his food. He immediately began eating, as usual. She muted the TV as she got out what she needed to prepare food before she opened the shop. The bell on the door rang as someone walked in.

“Hey, we’re closed right now!” Nikaido looked over the counter to see Kasukabe walking in  
“Oh, its just you… wait, how’d you get in? I locked the door.”

“I have a key.” He kicked the door closed behind him, looking over his shoulder to make sure the open sign was still the right way around.

Nikaido sighed, “Fair enough. Do you need something?” 

Kasukabe sat down next to Kaiman. “Just wanted to see if I could get some food to go before I head over to the sorcerer’s world today.”

“Sure thing!” She began cooking another batch of gyoza, this time fresh. “Why you going to the sorcerer’s world?”

“Remember Shin? One of En’s cleaners? Well, we’ve been hanging out since everything settled down however long ago, and he convinced En to let me do some hands-on research in return for giving him whatever findings I make to better understand sorcerer anatomy and whatnot.” Kasukabe reached over the counter and helped himself to a cup of sake. Some time passed as the three ate together. Eventually, Nikaido opened the restaurant after wishing Kasukabe luck in his studies. 

The day was surprisingly busy, and Kaiman had to step in and help a couple times. Nothing too interesting happened for the rest of the day. Kaiman began his walk home after helping clean up. 

“The end is soon!” A man yelled from the side of the street. He held a sign with weird symbols on it. Kaiman gave him little notice, until he grabbed his hand. “Sir- “

“Hey, get off me!” Kaiman jumped around, “The hell you want?!”

“Are you ready for the revolution?” The man’s teeth were basically falling out right there, and his hair was all but gone.

“The what?” Kaiman relaxed his stance a little after realizing the man wasn’t really a threat. He was a small man with large, scared eyes. He shoved a paper into Kaiman’s hand into a nearby alley without any further explanation. Kaiman looked at the crumpled paper in his hand. He was about to open it and read it, but it began to rain. He shrugged, shoved it in his pocket, and continued making his way home.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile, at En’s manor, a meeting was being held. 

“I just don’t get why you wanna help the people in Hole so badly.” Shin commented, cutting his steak.

“Because they’re still people, Shin, they don’t deserve most of what happens to them.” En was especially stern that day. “Sure, some of them suck ass, and its not like im trying to invite them all to live here, but I just think after what happened a few years ago with the cross eyes boss, we all have more in common than you’d think.” 

Shin shrugged, “I guess. But their lives aren’t our responsibility, just like our lives aren’t theirs.”

“Shin, you’re being a real ass today. You used to live there, you know how it is.” En ate slowly, thinking. After a pause, he added, “Imagine if Kasukabe heard you say that-“ Shin choked on his food for a moment.

“Shut up, that’s different.” He wiped his mouth and cleared his throat.

“How? He didn’t have to save you, especially as a magic user in ‘their world’”. En continued eating.

Shin rolled his eyes. “Fine, you do have a point. I’m just… tense, I guess. Haven’t had much to do lately.” He finished his food and pushed his plate away, just as the door to the dining hall opened.  
“You have a visitor, En.” A guard led Kasukabe into the hall, holding a single bulging suitcase. 

“Hi!!” Kasukabe waved and smiled, taking in the large room. “Sorry to interrupt your meal, I was just looking for my room and this guy grabbed me and brought me here!”

“Its no problem, Professor.” En set his fork down, only having half eaten his mushroom steak. “Shin, if you’re finished eating, please show the professor to his room and the lab.” Shin nodded and stood up, sharing a glance with Noi, before walking over to Kasukabe and grabbing his suitcase. 

“Follow me.” Shin didn’t stop to wait and led Kasukabe out into the hallway.

“Sorry for barging in there, I was just gonna find my room myself-“

“Its fine.” Shin huffed, unlocking a door not far from the dining hall. “This is your room, mine is two doors down if you end up needing anything, and the lab is that door.” He pointed to a large, iron door directly across from them with some suspicious stains on it. He started to leave.

“What’s wrong, Shin?” Kasukabe tossed his suitcase onto the nicely made bed in the room. Shin stopped, glancing over his shoulder.

“Nothing.” There was a moment of silence before he began to walk away again.

“This really isn’t like you.” Kasukabe put his hand on his cheek, thinking. “I mean, yeah, you’re stoic, but you’re not normally this cold to me…”

Shin sighed, “I’m just tired, that’s all. If you want, we can play cards tomorrow.”

“No… no…” Kasukabe thought more, being very showy about tilting his head back and forth. Shin turned around to face him again. “Hmm… Wanna come help me find some… specimens?” Shin perked up, his heart began beating a little faster. He feigned thought for a moment before smiling and answering.

“Sure.”


	2. Chapter 2

As Kasukabe and Shin made it into town, Kasukabe pulled out a crumpled-up piece of paper from his pocket. He uncrumpled it and looked over his writing.

“So, we have a few options.” He started, “I found a list of wanted criminals that are gonna end up killed anyways, so I figured we’d find them first and put their bodies to good use.” Shin glanced down at the paper, not recognizing any of the names. Kasukabe pointed to one of the names. “This guy seemed like the easiest to find.” He turned the paper over and pointed to the mugshot of one of the people. 

The man they were now apparently looking for had spiky hair that was dyed red with black stripes. Shin raised an eyebrow, unsure how he hadn’t been found yet with hair like that. He also had a tattoo on his forehead of… an egg? 

“Kinda looks like Fujita. Shouldn’t be too hard to find him.” Shin commented.

“He frequents a bar not too far from here,” Kasukabe looked around, then pointed to a boarded up building on the corner. “There.” They walked towards it, and Shin slipped his mask on. He handed Kasukabe a paper bag with eye holes cut out.

“Don’t wanna stand out too much here. Bad part of town, and you’re from Hole.” Shin said. Kasukabe put the bag on quickly, and they walked up to the boarded-up door. They looked around for a way in. Kasukabe knocked on the door, well, he tried to. His hand went right through the door.

“Oh weird,” Kasukabe stuck his whole hand through, very interested in the illusion magic. Shin watched as he messed with the door for a few moments. Finally, they went inside. 

The bar was fairly busy, and you could tell the people here weren’t the best type of people. They all exchanged looks as Shin and Kasukabe walked towards the bartender, their outfits standing out quite a bit among the rags everyone else was wearing. Lead by Shin, Kasukabe was able to look around, finding multiple people with egg tattoos on their foreheads. 

“We’re looking for this guy,” Shin took the paper from Kasukabe and set it on the bar. The bartender glanced at it, shrugged, and went back to washing glasses. Shin rolled his eyes. “Did you hear me?” The bartender continued to ignore him. Kasukabe lightly tugged on Shin’s sleeve and pointed to a man sitting in the corner. Shin looked at the man, looked at the paper, then looked back at the man. They made their way over to him. Shin tapped him on the shoulder. The man turned around and nearly dropped his drink.

“H-hey gentlemen, need something?” He stammered kinda quietly.

“This you?” Shin held up the paper and pointed to the picture. The man glanced around the bar nervously before trying to make a dash for the door. Shin rolled his eyes and shot magic at him. He fell forward, his body falling into about 15 nicely sliced pieces on the floor. Kasukabe smiled and pulled a crumpled-up trash bag from his pocket and began to slide the pieces in.

“What the hell man?!” The man shouted as people watched in a mix of surprise and interest. Shin pulled out his wallet and slid the bar tender a few gold coins, making sure to keep an eye on Kasukabe in case something happened. “I was just having a drink!” The bartender bit one of the coins and shrugged before turning his attention to the suddenly interesting cups behind him.

“Shin’s magic is pretty cool, you’re still aliv- ow!” As Kasukabe went to slide the middle slice of the man’s face into the bag, he bit him hard. It wasn’t hard enough, however, as Kasukabe was able to kick him off and finish sliding his pieces into the bag. He tied it off and stood straight. “Okay, Shin! Sorry to disturb you, barkeep!” Kasukabe sauntered out, the bag wiggling unsettlingly and Shin not far behind. They walked back to En’s manor, the bag occasionally speaking to cuss them out or plea to their humanity. These remarks were followed by either Kasukabe ‘hitting a bump on the sidewalk’ or Shin ‘stumbling’ and bumping his elbow into the bag. 

“I hope this little adventure made you feel a little better,” Kasukabe commented to Shin, glancing up at him. “I know it wasn’t the most exciting, but it got you out.”

“Yeah, it helped.” Shin replied curtly.

“I know we aren’t super great pals or anything,” Kasukabe began quietly, “but you can talk to me.” Shin pretended to ignore him, but he kept talking. “I’m not the best person when it comes to talking about emotions, I’m sure, but I can listen at least.”

“Stop talking about this sappy shit!” The bag yelled. Shin hit it.

“Shut up.” He shoved his hands in his pockets as they continued to walk. Kasukabe chuckled, content that Shin at least heard him. They eventually made it back to En’s manor as the sun was setting. Shin helped Kasukabe get the man set up on some hooks in the lab. He was swearing at them the whole time.

“Oh my god, shut up.” Shin said, losing his patience. 

“I could cut him up some more… but it’s getting a little late…” Kasukabe tapped his foot, thinking. After a moment he remembered his bag. He dug through his bag of ‘medical’ supplies and pulled out some duct tape. He ripped a piece off and stuck it over the man’s mouth. “There we go.” The man tried to struggle a bit, but ultimately gave up.

“Oh shit, you’re bleeding.” Shin grabbed Kasukabe’s hand which had be bitten earlier. “Noi is probably in bed already…”

“Oh its fine Shin, really.” Kasukabe smiled at him and tried to pull his hand away.  
“No, it might get infected.” Shin pulled him over to the sink in the corner of the lab and began to wash his hand out. Kasukabe winced. Once he was done washing it out, he grabbed out some bandages from Kasukabe’s bag and carefully wrapped his hand “Change the wrap in the morning and try not to get anything in it when you work.” Shin looked it over for a moment before releasing his hand. Kasukabe looked it over as well before looking up at him.

“Thank you.”


	3. Chapter 3

The day after their little adventure, Shin and Kasukabe went about their individual business. Kasukabe worked on learning more about sorcerer anatomy, and Shin went grocery shopping.

“Okay… instant noodles…” Shin muttered to himself, pushing his cart down the aisles while looking from his list to the shelves, occasionally grabbing things off the shelves. He tried very hard to ignore the man yelling right outside the doors about the world ending. He picked up some chips for Noi.

“The end is coming!” The man outside yelled every time someone walked through the doors.

Shin grabbed some soda.

“Let us save you!” 

Shin gripped a candy bag, looking over the nutritional label.

“You will be reborn!!”

Shin set the candy down and momentarily abandoned his cart and left the store. “What the hell are you talking about?” Shin looked at the old man.

“The end is coming good sir-“ Shin smacked the papers the man was holding out of his hands.

“Stop preaching outside a god damn grocery store. It’s annoying.” Shin walked back into the store as the man scrambled to get his papers together and finished up his shopping. He then made his way back to his small apartment En was letting him have on the estate. It was basically a house, just smaller. He put the groceries away pretty quick before settling in on his couch and watching some TV. The first channel that was on was En’s News Network (aka ENN). Shin rolled his eyes but kept it on.

“I have closed down access to Hole temporarily.” En began on a live interview, “it is closed to all but those with authorized access, such as my cleaners.” Shin glared at En, hoping he could feel it through the screen.

“Is this to do with your recent comments about the humans of Hole?” The reporter asked.

“Of course not,” En glanced to the side. “It is a security issue. I cannot disclose more for the time being, however, there is no need to worry.” Shin raised an eyebrow and changed the channel. After a few hours of channel surfing and eating some noodles, he decided to go to bed.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_”Hey son, can you pass me the hammer?”_

_“Sure thing dad!” It was raining outside, water ran down the street. Shin turned around to grab the hammer. When he turned back, his father was on the ground. “Dad!”_

_He ran towards him, but with each step his father got further and further away. Tears welled in his eyes, gloved hands raised from the ground, grabbing his ankles and dragging him into the tar. He fought back violently, kicking, thrashing, hitting them with the hammer. For each one that went down four more came up. They dragged him deeper and deeper, his father’s body disappearing into the distance. He was sobbing now, calling out for his father, knowing he was not heard. As his head was submerged into the tar, he felt it fill his lungs and burn his eyes._ Then he woke up.

Shin clutched his chest, every stich and scar on his body throbbing painfully. His heart burned, beating hard and fast. He gasped for air and coughed as if clearing the imaginary tar from his lungs. The blanket was barely on the bed, and all but one pillow had been thrown off. After what felt like forever, Shin was able to breathe and take in his surroundings. The room was the same as it always was. Bed, TV, nightstand, everything was where it should be. His body still ached.

He glanced over at his phone on the nightstand. It was 2:57 am, and he had a notification. He slung his legs over the side of his bed and stood up. He scratched the side of his arm. He walked into his bathroom and started a shower. He set his phone on the sink and put on a random playlist, ensuring the volume was up all the way. Another notification, and his chest still hurt. He scratched his arm again.

After stripping his pants off he stepped into the shower. He jolted very slightly as he stepped into the ice-cold water. He could feel his skin constricting. He stood in the water stream silently as jazz music played, making sure to get his hair and face wet. He scratched his other arm this time. More jazz played. He couldn’t help but laugh.

“The fuck kind of play list did I put on?” He said to himself. Then he punched the wall. Not hard enough to break anything, but hard enough to make his knuckles more red than they already were from the sting of the cold water. He kept laughing, water running down his face and his knuckles beginning to get sore. Eventually he decided he had done enough damage to himself and got out. He dried himself off with a scratchy towel and noticed his phone ringing. It was Noi. He answered it.

“Hey.”

“Are you okay?!” Noi sounded panicked, unusual for her.

“Yeah, I just took a shower.” Shin struggled to get his pants back on with one hand. “Why?”

“…You had another nightmare, didn’t you?” Her voice fell. Her question was followed by silence. “Okay, I’m on my way over.”

“No, its fine.” Shin stammered, walking back into his room.

“Don’t care, I’m coming over with chips and a movie.” Noi could be heard shuffling through things, probably trying to find her jacket.

“Noi, its really fine,” Shin scratched his arm. “You don’t have to- shit.”

“What happened?” Noi paused.

“I- uh…” Shin huffed, “might’ve…” Shin’s voice got quiet, “scratched my stitches a little too hard…” His arm was bleeding. Not a lot, but it was bleeding.

“Okay, yep, I’m on my way. See you soon.” Before Shin could object any further, Noi hung up. Shin huffed and dropped down onto his bed. He buried his head in his hands.

“God, I’m stupid.” He laid back on his one pillow on the bed, not bothering to pick up the other two yet. He stared at the ceiling. His chest still hurt, and his skin still itched. His nails had grown longer than he thought since the last time this happened. In under fifteen minutes Noi was in the door with little warning. 

“Woah, at least let me put a shirt on first!” Shin yelled as he bolted up from surprise. His face grew warm.

“Woah, your arm is bleeding more than I thought!” Noi dropped her duffel bag and jogged over. She grabbed his wrist. “Why didn’t you put anything on it before I got here?”

“I dunno.” Shin looked away, wanting to have a shirt on. Noi got her face close to his arm and gently blew some smoke onto it, healing it instantly.

“Now get that blood off and I’ll get the movies set up!” She smiled at him before releasing him and sitting herself down on his couch. Shin cleared his throat and wiped the blood off his arm with a napkin on his nightstand. He grabbed a random shirt off a hanger in his closet and slipped it on. Of course, it had to be one of his smaller shirts. He didn’t care too much though, it was a shirt.

“Okay Senpai,” Noi had three movies laid out on Shin’s coffee table, and her duffel bag was full of various snack foods. Shin sat on the couch, careful not to accidentally kick Noi, who was on the floor. “We got Chainsawman, a classic, Night of the Living Sorcerers, my favorite, and a new movie I picked up called Snack Time. That one doesn’t sound too scary, but it says its horror so I figured I’d pick it up.”  
“You pick tonight,” Shin grabbed his nail clippers from a little dish on his end table. “I picked last time.” Noi thought for awhile before settling on Night of the Living Sorcerers. Shin moved his legs onto the couch, trying to let himself relax. Noi stretched on all fours to put the movie in, and as she did Shin looked away again, his face getting even redder than it was before.

They sat and watched the movie for a while, it was certainly one of Shin’s favorites. The gore was fairly realistic, and the effects were cheesy enough to be fun.

“Hey, Noi, uh…” Shin shifted in his seat, “thanks for coming over. Sorry it’s so early in the morning.”

“Its no problem, Senpai, really.” Noi glanced at him. “Do you… wanna talk about it?”

“It was just my normal nightmare.” Shin waved his hand. “Dad dies, I get dragged into gunk by some hands. Its not fun, but I’ll get over it.” Noi shifted herself below where Shin was laying on the couch, using his chest and the couch as a back and head rest. Shin turned his head away again but kept his eyes on the screen. Thinking back to his dream, his stitches began to itch again. Instead of itching, he thought for a moment before messing with Noi’s hair. They stayed that way until the end of the movie. By the end of the movie, Noi had multiple braids in her hair.


	4. Chapter 4

Not long before 4 AM, both Shin and Noi had fallen asleep, Shin on the couch, and Noi on the floor, propped against said couch. Then, not long after they had fallen asleep, Shin’s doorbell had gone off. Many times.

“Ugh…” Shin pried his eyes open. “Who the hell is here at…” He looked at the clock, “4 in the morning…?” After a few moments of trying to ignore the doorbell, he finally got up and answered the door.

“Hi, Shin!” Kasukabe smiled and waved. He glanced past Shin at Noi. “Oh, am I interrupting something?” Shin’s face turned red.

“Just my sleep,” Shin rubbed his eyes, his voice low as to hopefully not wake Noi.

“Great!” Kasukabe let himself in, pushing past Shin with a large bag. “I had a couple questions about some stuff I found inside that one sorcerer and thought you might be interested.” Shin stared at the spot Kasukabe used to be standing in, outside his house. He huffed and quietly shut the door.

“I’d be more interested if it weren’t four in the morning.” Shin sat back down on the couch as Kasukabe set his bag down on the coffee table and sat across from him on the floor.

“Yeah, sorry about that.” Kasukabe began to unload various tools and jars from his bag, including an entire microscope. “I was going to wait, but I found something really weird.”

“Just try not to wake Noi.” Shin glanced down at her, ensuring she was still sleeping soundly. Kasukabe nodded and pulled out a third, and final, jar from his bag.

“So, first I found this in his brain,” he pulled out a little metal thing from one of the jars, “his little devil guy was holding it.”

“Oh, that just brings you back to life if you die.” Shin leaned back, putting one arm over the back of the couch. “I don’t know why that guy would have one, though. The surgery is expensive and dangerous. Not worth it unless you’re going to be doing something crazy dangerous. Plus there’s easier ways to revive yourself.” Kasukabe nodded, making sure to scribble down notes. Though, to Shin, his handwriting looked more like scribbles. Kasukabe set the thing onto the table.

“Okay, next I want you to look at his devil tumor.” Kasukabe pushed the larger jar towards Shin. Sure enough, there was a devil tumor in it. “Notice anything weird?”

“Eh, not really.” Shin picked up the jar and looked it over. “I don’t really study devil tumors though. Might be a little bigger than normal?”

“Exactly!” Kasukabe smiled and pulled some papers out of an unknown pocket within his lab coat. He unfolded the papers, which showed diagrams and pictures of various devil tumors. Looking at it side by side, the one in the jar was definitely much bigger than the picture labeled as the average size. “Granted, you’ll always have variations in size no matter what it is, but this fella,” he patted the jar, “is big.” Noi shifted in her sleep, her head now resting on Shin’s leg.

“I mean that’s weird, but I wouldn’t say its worth waking me up for.” Shin was mildly annoyed.

“Oh no, that’s not what I came here for.” Kasukabe grabbed the smallest jar and pulled out a tiny, flat piece of metal with tweezers. He began to set it up under the microscope. “His devil tumor was also holding this, and after some research, nothing came up about it!” He looked through the microscope, focusing it. Once that was done, he turned it towards Shin to look through. Once he did, he saw every intricate detail of the metal plate. The edges were decorated with carvings of bird imagery, and in the middle was a number. “336.”

“Well I haven’t seen anything like this.” Shin commented. “Might just be a new surgery thing, they pop up every few years for people to make a quick buck.”

“Perhaps, but what does it do?” Kasukabe pulled the microscope over to himself, very excited to see the plate again. Shin shrugged. “The guy wouldn’t tell me what it was for but considering the birds I think it might have to do with his egg tattoo.” Kasukabe looked at Shin. “I think a new group may be forming.”  
“Like the Cross-eyes?” Shin straightened a little, careful not to disturb Noi, who was somehow still asleep. 

“Maybe!” Kasukabe carefully un-prepared the slide and put the thing back in the jar. “The guy keeps going on about resurrection and ‘saving my soul before the rise’ so clearly they think something is gonna happen.”

“Weird. Have you told En yet?”

“Nope.” Kasukabe put away the microscope. “Not sure I will, either. Was never a fan of authority, and I don’t want him constantly over my shoulder.” Shin chuckled at that. It was a fair point. Kasukabe talked to Shin about his notes for awhile. Part way through, Noi woke up and got the same excited presentation Shin did about Kasukabe’s findings. 

“Oh, by the way…” Kasukabe began as he packed away his things once more, “Nikaido and Kaiman are having a new year’s party in a couple days. Wanna come?” 

“Hell yeah!” Noi smiled.

“Are you sure?” Shin interjected, “I mean, we tried to kill them a bunch, I feel like there may be some bad blood between us.” Kasukabe waved his hand.

“Any friends of mine are friends of theirs, Shin.” Kasukabe stood up and grabbed his bag from the table. “All that stuff that happened is in the past now. A new year means new friends.”

Shin thought for a moment, then sighed before smiling at him. “Alright, we’ll come. But I’m leaving if things get dicey.”

“You’ll be fine. Kaiman might be a little snippy, but I promise you’ll have fun.” With that note, Kasukabe bid them farewell for the night, and made his way back to his room inside En’s manor.


End file.
